Adieux
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: MiniFict... DeathFict... [ Je cours dans les couloirs de l’hôpital. Merlin que je hais cet endroit, trop blanc, trop propre, trop aseptisé, trop de silence… Hermione m’a appelé il y a environ une demiheure pour m’annoncer que tu avais été admit d’urgence
1. Hôpital

''_**Adieux''**_

**_Disclamer :_** Rien n'est à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à ce que j'écris et blablabla et blablabla…

**_Rating :_** Allez on va dire ''T'', pour l'évocation du suicide… mais c'est sûrement exagéré.

**_Paring :_** Euh… à vous de voir si vous en voyez un, c'est au choix… ;)

**_NdeMoi :_** Bah, j'ai plus qu'à vous dire Bonne Lecture !

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Je cours dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Merlin que je hais cet endroit, trop blanc, trop propre, trop aseptisé, trop de silence…  
Hermione m'a appelé il y a environ une demi-heure pour m'annoncer que tu avais été admit d'urgence à Ste Mungo.  
Je parcours les couloirs, et des souvenirs remontes. Je voudrai les oublier mais ils sont là, comme si ils me narguaient, alors je me laisse envahir.

_# # # # # # # # # # # # # FLASH BACK # # # # # # # # # # # # #_

_Poudlard se dresse devant moi dans toute sa splendeur, majestueux, impressionnant. Je le regarde à travers le rideau que la pluie a crée. On pourrait croire qu'elle lui aurait enlevé de sa beauté, au contraire, je trouvais qu'elle le rendait plus mélancolique, plus vieux, plus beau en quelque sorte.  
__J'observé plus particulièrement les grandes portes, elles m'avaient toujours fascinés, va savoir pourquoi… Et là je t'ai vu sortir. Je te détestais tellement. Tu semblais si heureux entouré de tes amis, de tes fans, de tes amoureux transis que tu ne voyais même pas.  
__Mais ce jour là, tu étais seul. Errant, comme une âme en peine. Je t'ai suivis, longtemps. Je ne sais pas si tu m'avais vu, mais je m'en fichais, tu venais de faire voler en éclat tout ce que je pensais.  
__Pourquoi pleurais-tu ? Tu n'avais pas le droit, tu étais heureux. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, sinon comment aurai-je pu te détester pour avoir une vie meilleure que la mienne.  
__Tu t'es assis sur un des banc prés de la roseraie, je t'ai rejoins. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne m'as pas repoussé, mais aujourd'hui je te remercie de ne pas l'avoir fait.  
__On est resté de longues heures sans parler, juste à regarder la roseraie, la pluie qui tombait et la Forêt Interdite. Puis tu as parlé, tu m'as tout raconté, tes moldus, ton parrain, Cédric, tous les morts : Dean, Ginny, Georges, MacGonagall, Hagrid, DelaCour, et tant d'autres. Tu m'as aussi parlé de Voldemort, des tortures qu'il t'avait fait endurer, comment tu l'avais tué.  
__Et surtout, tu as pleuré, beaucoup, pour te libérer de ta culpabilité, de tes peines, de tout…  
__Alors moi aussi je t'ai parlé de ma ''Famille'', des Mangemorts, des Slytherins…  
__Quand la pluie a cessée, nous avons regagné le château, chacun de notre côté mais je entendu une conversation que tu as eu avec tes Gryffys, celle qui a tout changé entre nous, entre les Gryffindors et les Slytherins :_

_/- **Harry où étais-tu passé ?** T'avais demandé Granger**.  
**__-** J'étais avec un ami…/  
**_Si tu savais comme ces quelques mots m'avaient retournés à cette époque.  
_/- **Un ami ?** Voilà que Weasley se mêlait à la conversation.  
__-** Parfaitement Ron, un ami inattendu, mais un ami.  
**__-** Et il a un ami se mystérieux inconnu ?  
**__-** Bien sur, Draco Malfoy…/**_

_Je crois que jamais personne n'avait prononcé mon nom de cette manière, et j'ai voulu que tu recommences et que tu ais toujours ce sourire en le disant.  
__Après ce jour tu venais me parler un peu plus chaque jour, et chaque jour nous nous rapprochions un peu plus. _

_# # # # # # # # # # # # # FLASH BACK END # # # # # # # # # # _# # #

Je heurte quelqu'un et sors de mes souvenirs par la même occasion.

_-** Excusez moi, mais pourriez-vous m'indiquer la chambre d'Harry Potter ?  
**- **Bien sur, c'est la 13, à votre gauche.  
**-** Merci.**_

Je reprends le chemin plus calmement. Un mauvais pressentiment m'étreint. Hermione n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi tu te trouvais ici.  
Quand j'arrive devant ta porte, Hermione et dans les bras de son rouquin et pleure. Il n'en mène pas plus large, ses yeux sont fixé dans le vide et il murmure je ne sais quoi.  
'Mione relève la tête et regarde dans ma direction, comme si elle m'avait sentit arriver. Elle se détache de Ron et s'avance vers moi.

- **_Dray…  
_**_-** Que lui est-il arrivé ?**_ Je la coupe. Je ne supporte pas toutes ces cachotteries.  
- **_Il a recommencé… Il a refait une tentative de suicide… C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé… Dans sa salle de bain… Les poignés ouverts…_**

Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas possible. Pourquoi ? Nous pensions que tu allais mieux, que tu avais repris goût à la vie.  
Je sens deux bras m'entourer. Je croise le regard d'Hermione. Apparemment je me suis effondré au sol, les jambes repliées contre mon torse et elle me berce comme le ferait une mère.  
Je crois que je pleure, je n'en suis pas sur, et ça m'est égal.  
Je prends mon courage à deux mains et demande :

_-** Et ?  
**__-** Je suis arrivée trop tard, cinq minutes avant et ils auraient peut-être pu le sauver mais là…**_ Sa voix se brise à nouveau.

Cette fois je suis sur je pleure, je pleure comme jamais. Je pleure parce que je ne te reverrai plus, parce que je n'entendrai plus ton rire, parce que tu ne souriras plus, parce que tu ne feras plus une blague douteuse qui ne fera rire que toi. Je te pleure toi, tout simplement.  
Je ne saurai dire depuis combien de temps nous sommes au sol, enlacés, mais je repousse 'Mione et la confie à son époux. Je m'avance vers la porte de ta chambre et hésite à ouvrir. Je devine Ron retenir Hermione, et je le remercie silencieusement.  
J'ouvre la porte et me glisse dans la pièce avant de la refermer. Il n'y a qu'un seul lit, le tien. Avec réticence je m'y dirige. Tu es là, pâle, trop pâle. Tes cheveux de nuit contrastant avec le blanc du coussin. Des lèvres aussi sont trop pâles.  
Une nouvelle fois je me demande, pourquoi. Mais tu ne me répondras jamais, tu ne peux plus. Alors je m'assoie prés du lit et t'observe réfléchissant à des trucs stupides. Voudrais-tu des fleurs pour orner ta tombe ? Quel genre de pièce voudrais-tu pour la stèle ? Aurais-tu voulus une inscription ?  
Je te regarde et je sais que je m'endors mais ça m'importe peux.Une chanson me viens et je m'endors en la chuchotant.

_/Et si je m'en sors sans bleus au corps.../_

_# # # # # # # # # # # # # Fin de la première partie # # # # # # # # # # # # #_

**_Voilà. Alors des commentaires ? Des questions ? Un tit' clic…_**


	2. Testement

''_**Adieux''**_

**_Disclamer :_** Rien n'est à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à ce que j'écris et blablabla et blablabla…

**_Rating :_** Allez on va dire ''T'', pour l'évocation du suicide… mais c'est sûrement exagéré.

**_Paring :_** Euh… à vous de voir si vous en voyez un, c'est au choix… ;)

**_NdeMoi :_** Bah, j'ai plus qu'à vous dire Bonne Lecture !

_**lllllllllllll lllllllllllll**_

_**- Je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour la lecture du testament de M. Potter, mais avant tout acceptez-vous, tous, ce qui ce trouvera dans ce testament ? Car une fois que vous en aurez pris connaissance vous ne pourrez rien refuser.  
**_Nous avons tous acquiescés, bien sur que nous acceptions.  
- **_Bien, voici des lettres que M. Potter m'a remit pour vous. Il y en a une pour Mlle Granger, une pour M. Weasley et sa famille, un pour Albus Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phoenix et enfin une pour M. Malfoy._**

Nous, nous saisissons tous de la lettre qui nous a été attribuée. J'hésite à l'ouvrir. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je défait le sceau.

_Salut Dray, _

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis… mort. (Par Merlin qu'est-ce que ça peut faire clicher). Je m'excuse. Pas pour ce que j'ai fait, non ça je ne regrette pas, mais pour le mal que je vous ai fait. Je sais bien que tout ce que je pourrai écrire ne changera rien à ton ressentiments, ou à celui des autres, mais je suis persuadé que maintenant je suis paisible, que je suis juste bien. _

_J'aurai voulu pouvoir affronter le regards des gens, les remarques, tout, mais apparemment je n'étai pas assez fort, alors j'ai choisi la solution de facilité. Rien n'excusera jamais mon geste mais s'il te plaît accepte le et laisse moi partit en Paix, avec moi, avec vous, avec cette planète…_

_Tendrement, et plein de l'amour, le Balafré…_

Je replis la lettre, les mains tremblantes. Je tourne mon regard vers Hermione qui pleure une fois de plus, moi-même j'ai du mal à retenir les miennes.  
Le notaire se racle la gorge et reprend la lecture du testament. Nous expliquant se que Harry a décidé de léguer à chacun de nous.

_**lllllllllllll lllllllllllll**_

Cela fait deux jours que la lecture testamentaire a eut lieux depuis j'organise tout aidé de 'Mione.  
Nous avons enfin trouvé une stèle qui nous plaisait. Du marbre d'un vert sombre veiné d'or. Gryffindor et Slytherin mariés. Je suis persuadé que _Tu_ l'aurais trouvée belle.  
L'épitaphe nous pose plus de problème, nous hésitons entre : _''Dans nos cœurs à jamais''_ ou _''Au plus grand idiot que la terre est portée, mais, nous t'aimons'_'. Personnellement je trouve que la deuxième convient mieux à Ron.  
Je dois vraiment être mal pour arriver à faire de l'humour en cette situation.

Il y a eut trop de mort pendant cette guerre et même une fois terminée elle en fait encore. Parce que je ne mis trompe pas, tu ne t'en étais jamais vraiment remit. Tu avais trop perdu à commencer par ta famille, par les personnes proches de toi, tout simplement. Je crois que c'est ça qui à fait que petit à petit tu t'es renfermé sur toi-même, et c'est une des raisons, en plus de notre aveuglement, qui à fait qu'on est pas vu que tu n'étais pas bien.

Cette guerre n'avait épargnée personne. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour après une attaque massive du château tout était dévasté. Le grand sol pleureur qui nous abritait l'été était déraciné, la tour Nord du château s'était effondrée, des arbres, de la Forêt Interdite, avaient brûlés comme autant de prières.

Les combattants encore debout parcouraient le champ de bataille pour trouver des survivants. A cette époque nous étions tous des survivants. Trop étaient morts aujourd'hui. Dean, Ginny, Georges, MacGonagall, Hagrid, DelaCour, Pansy, Greg. Et tant d'autres.

C'est ce jour là que l'ampleur de cette guerre t'avait frappée en plein visage, et tu t'étais entraîné, comme une arme à tuer l'aurait fait. Des fois tu t'enfermais pendant des jours dans la salle d'entraînement et tu réapparaissais couvert de blessures, une bonne partie des os cassés. Merlin que j'ai pu me faire du souci à cette époque.

Et environ deux ans après _Tu_ l'as affronté et _Tu_ l'as tué.  
Le Monde Sorcier te voyait comme un Héros, Toi tu te voyais plus comme _Lui_, comme un assassin, un meurtrier.

Après nous avons cru que _Tu_ arrivais à vivre avec, comme nous étions loin, très loin, de la vérité.

Si tu savais comme je m'en veux Harry… Je m'en veux tellement de ne pas avoir pu voir, comprendre ta détresse…

_# # # # # # # # # # # # # Fin de la deuxième partie # # # # # # # # # # # # #_

**Voilà, je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de cette deuxième parti mais bon pour l'instant c'est tout ce que mon petit cerveau torturé à bien voulu pondre, donc… une tite review pour dire ce que vous en pensez… svp…**


	3. Testement bis

''_**Adieux''**_

**_Disclamer :_** Rien n'est à moi, je ne gagne pas d'argent grâce à ce que j'écris et blablabla et blablabla…

**_Rating :_** Allez on va dire ''T'', pour l'évocation du suicide… mais c'est sûrement exagéré.

**_Paring :_** Euh… à vous de voir si vous en voyez un, c'est au choix… ;)

**_NdeMoi :_** Bah, j'ai plus qu'à vous dire Bonne Lecture !

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_-** Je vous ai réuni aujourd'hui pour la lecture du testament de M. Potter, mais avant tout acceptez-vous, tous, ce qui ce trouvera dans ce testament ? Car une fois que vous en aurez pris connaissance vous ne pourrez rien refuser.  
**_Nous avons tous acquiescés, bien sur que nous acceptions.  
- **_Bien, voici des lettres que M. Potter m'a remit pour vous. Il y en a une pour Mlle Granger, une pour M. Weasley et sa famille, un pour Albus Dumbledore et l'Ordre du Phoenix et enfin une pour M. Malfoy.  
_**Nous, nous saisons tous des lettres qui nous a été attribuée. J'hésite à l'ouvrir. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je défait le sceau.

_Salut Dray,  
__  
Je suppose que tu m'en veux **(Tu supposes bien !), **mais je ne pouvais plus continuer, avancer comme si tout allait bien. Allons j'y ai remédié. J'ai était lâche et je m'en excuse **(Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes excuses, Potter ?) **mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autres solutions.  
__Je suis sur que tu t'es posé pleins de questions stupides comme quelles fleurs je voudrai, quelle stèle, quel épitaphe. Alors je vais te répondre la stèle je suis sur que tu en trouvera une toi-même, pareil pour les fleurs et l'épitaphe. En fait, fait comme tu voudras je sais qu'avec toi tout sera parfait. Mais juste une chose ne s'oyaient pas en noir à mon enterrement, le blanc, le vert, le rouge seront des couleurs parfaites. J'y tiens, Dray.  
__Sur ce, je te laisse et vais tranquillement reposer en paix en vous attendant._

_Tendrement, Harry. J. Potter _

Je replis la lettre, les mains tremblantes. Je tourne mon regard vers Hermione qui pleure une fois de plus, moi-même j'ai du mal à retenir les miennes.  
Le notaire se racle la gorge et reprend la lecture du testament. Nous expliquant se que Harry a décidé de léguer à chacun de nous.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cela fait deux jours que la lecture testamentaire à eut lieux depuis j'organise tout aidé de 'Mione.  
Nous avons enfin trouvé une stèle qui nous plaisait. Du marbre d'un vert sombre veiné d'or. Gryffindor et Slytherin mariés. Je suis persuadé que Harry l'aurait trouvée belle.  
L'épitaphe nous pose plus de problème, nous hésitons entre : _''Dans nos cœurs à jamais''_ ou _''Au plus grand idiot que la terre est portée, nous t'aimons'_'. Personnellement je trouve que la deuxième convient mieux à Ron.  
Je dois vraiment être mal pour arriver à faire de l'humour en cette situation.  
Il y a eut trop de mort pendant la guerre et si nous n'étions pas arrivé à en faire abstraction nous serions devenus fous.

_# # # # # # # # # # # # # FLASH BACK # # # # # # # # # # # # #_

_Le parc de Poudlard était dévasté. Le grand sol pleureur qui nous abritait l'été était déraciné, la tour Nord du château s'était effondrée, des arbres, de la Forêt Interdite, avaient brûlés comme autant de prières.  
__Les combattants encore debout parcouraient le champ de bataille pour trouver des survivants. A cette époque nous étions tous des survivants. Trop étaient morts aujourd'hui. Dean, Ginny, Georges, MacGonagall, Hagrid, DelaCour, Pansy, Greg. Et tant d'autres._

_# # # # # # # # # # # # # FLASH BACK END # # # # # # # # # # _# # #

C'est ce jour là que tu avais réellement pris conscience de l'ampleur de cette guerre. C'est aussi ce jour là que tu as décidé de t'entraîner, vraiment. Ne faisant que ça. Te préparent physique, mentalement pour le dernier combat.  
Et tu l'avais fait, tu l'avais vaincu. Mais comme tout le monde tu n'étais pas revenu indemne de cette bataille. De nombreux bleus salissaient ta peau, plusieurs coupures la parcouraient aussi. Mais les plus graves blessures que tu avais subies étaient mentales.  
Le Monde Sorcier te voyait comme un héro, leur Sauveur. Toi tu te voyais comme un assassin, comme_ Lui_.

Longtemps tu avais refusé d'en parler, en fait tu n'en avais jamais parler jusqu'au jour où tu avais scellé notre amitié. Nous pensions tous que tu avais réussit à surmonter ça. Apparemment nous nous trompions. Nous étions lion, vraiment très lion de la vérité et nous te laissions mourir un peu plus chaque jour sans rien faire pour te sortir de l'abîme dans lequel tu t'enfonçais.

Comme je m'en veux, si tu savais comme je m'en veux.  
Pardonne moi Harry, s'il te plaît. Pardon…

_# # # # # # # # # # # # # Fin de la deuxième partie # # # # # # # # # # # # #_


End file.
